The Rebirth RM
by The Check Mark
Summary: The original Rebirth story edited. About Dosu Kinuta, who was attacked and almost killed by Gaara. He wakes up 2.5 years later, and begins anew. The story of his journey after the long slumber. Sorry for the strange layout with chapter 7, I'm working
1. The Rebirth RM

It was a dark dawn, the sun had not yet risen, and everything in Konoha was covered in shadows.

In the hospital, a special patient was recovering from death. As the sun came up, his eyes twitched

and opened.

* * *

"He's up! He's up" the ninja watching him cried through the building, and the other medical ninjas

came rushing in.

* * *

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around confused.

* * *

"The hospital, you survived death, we found you basically in three pieces, the 5th saved your life,"

said the same ninja who had been watching over his bed side.

* * *

"The 5th, who the hell is the 5th?" he demanded, as a woman came walking in,

* * *

"I am," she said calmly, "I am Tsunade, known in this village as the fifth Hokage."

* * *

"Great, so what happened, the exams, what became of the exams?" he asked, sounding

concerned.

* * *

"The exams have been over for some time, over two and a half years, possibly more, you've been

struggling with death since, it a miracle you're alive," said another medical ninja.

* * *

"It's been so long, now I remember what happened! Gaara, he, I, and then the last thing I

remember was a wall of sand and pain coming my way…" he stammered.

* * *

"That's right Dosu, that's exactly right," said a voice, and Dosu rose to see something more

horrible than the devil to him, Gaara. "What, no hello from the one whom I almost killed?" Gaara

said calmly, with a smile that gave Dosu a nervous feeling.

* * *

"Why, why are you here?" said Dosu with his eyes wide open and his heart beating fast, "what do

you want with me?"

* * *

"I wish to apologize for what I did, I've learned that it was wrong what I did, and I wish to

apologize."

* * *

"Why should I accept your apology? Why shouldn't we end it now?" Dosu demanded, angry and

afraid.

* * *

"Because you've been out for almost 3 years, while I've been busy training and becoming

stronger, do you think that you can take me?" Gaara said, his voice beginning to deepen.

* * *

"N-no, I can't, I'm just afraid, I don't want to die, that pain…..was…terrible," Dosu said, his

eyes watering, "I'm sorry, and I accept your apology."

* * *

"Good, so how would you like to come with me to my village?" Gaara said with a smile.

* * *

"Sure, I'd lo-Your village?" Dosu said, filled with more confusion,

* * *

"Yes, my village, I am the Kazekage of the Sand, so, how about it?" Gaara asked once more.

* * *

"What the hell," Dosu answered, "What have I got left to loose?

* * *

"Get some rest, we will leave in a few days," Gaara said, and then left the room, soon followed by

the other medical ninja, it became that only Tsunade and Dosu remained in the room.

* * *

"You should rest now, your wounds are not 100 healed, by tomorrow we can remove your

bandages, and place your old ones back on, though I doubt those would be good to wear after 3

years of lying around," she said, picking up his old moldy wrappings, "I'll get you some fresh ones,

see you tomorrow," she said as she left the room.

* * *

"So, a visit to the Sand, interesting, I wonder ho-" Dosu said, suddenly stopping, "I wonder how

Kin and Zaku are…" he said, slowly dropping his head and letting his eyes water up again. He

hadn't been with them long, but the time they had, he had grown to like them, he just never

showed it, he was on a mission after all, and because of that he wasn't supposed to let his

emotions get in the way. He decided to ask tomorrow, or something, for now, he would rest, he

closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly

* * *

"Dosu, Dosu wake up, Dosu," he heard, as he slow opened his eyes, starring into the face of a

blonde haired girl, "Good morning Dosu, I'm Ino, from the Leaf, I was one of your competitors

from the chunin exams, how are you?" She said cheerfully.

* * *

"I'm… good," he said as he arose and went to put his things on. "Hey, where's my-" he began, as

he saw Ino hold up his Sound Headband,

* * *

"I polished it everyday for you , and even sewed the new cloth for you, hope you like it," she said

as she handed him his headband.

* * *

"Thank you, it looks great," he said, as he pulled his new shirt on. He reached for his bandages,

and then recoiled, remembering what they stood for to him. He then looked at his headband, and

placed it on his head, without his infamous bandages on. Ino's eyes began to sparkle with

excitement and glee, looking at Dosu, reborn. Dosu went for his weapon, and saw it was rusty and

crude.

* * *

"I'll clean that for you," Ino offered, and he handed it to her. "Here, come on over and we'll make

breakfast for you," she said, then grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the room and onto the

street.

* * *

They walked to her flower shop, and then went in. As Dosu entered, the smell of many different

flowers entered his nose, and to him, it smelled amazing. He had never smelled anything more

sweetly than a certain blue flower with green and red on the petals; he stopped to smell it, and was

full of glee as he did.

* * *

"You can have it for free," said a woman behind him, she had longer hair than Ino, and was a bit

taller than her too, and she wore a red kimono and had her hair flowing out rather than tied back

like Ino. "Go ahead hun, take it," she said, as she picked the flower and gave it to him.

* * *

"Thank you very much mam," he said, as we placed the stem in his pocket. Then, Ino came back

down and grabbed him by the arm,

* * *

"Come on, breakfast is up here," she said as she dragged him upstairs. Upstairs he saw something

that he had never seen before, a full table of food. There were pancakes, ramen, everything he had

dreamt about having as a small child in his makeshift room in the Sound village. Already sitting at

the table was. Shikamaru and Choiji, Ino's former teammates, he knew them from the fight during

the second exam.

* * *

"Welcome" Shikamaru said, without any sense of happiness, and full of fear. Choiji, staring at the

food, started to twitch,

* * *

"Hurry up and sit down, I wanta eat" he said, as Ino sat Dosu down then quickly sat down next to

him. Choiji saw that as the begging of the meal and loaded his plate. Dosu reached for a piece of

meat and took a bite, he instantly then gobbled the rest down, and reached for another piece of

food, soon he was eating as fast as Choiji, with Shikamaru looking at them crazily, and Ino giggling

watching the two of them eat everything on the table.

* * *

Finally, after a few more min of eating, one piece of the meat that Dosu first ate was on the table,

with Dosu and Choiji shoving each other for it, when Shikamaru reached out, picked it up, and ate

it. Dosu and Choiji stopped shoving, and stared at Shikamaru, eyes wide, and then they hung their

heads while Shikamaru wiped his mouth.

* * *

"Delicious" Shikamaru said with a half-hearted smile, as he excused him self and left. Choiji, still

hungry due to training the day before, excused himself and left as well.

* * *

"How was the food?" Ino asked, and Dosu replied with a smile "the best thing I've ever had." Ino

smiled, and then excused herself, leaving Dosu to plan his day.

* * *

Just as he finished planning, Ino grabbed his arm again and drug him through the house to the town

entrance.

* * *

"Naruto is returning soon, he should be here any minute," Ino said, "you can hang out with him

today while I shine your weapon." Ino said, as she grabbed Dosu's arm so he couldn't escape.

Just as she finished her sentence, two figures appeared at the gate, and pushed it open, catching

Ino and Dosu by surprise.

* * *

"We're back!" Naruto yelled, with Jiraiya right behind him, out of breath from Naruto's speed.

Naruto then looked down, and saw Dosu there, smiling and waving, "Hey, who are you?" Naruto

said, and Dosu just looked at him.

* * *

"You don't recognize me? From the Chunin exams? I'm Dosu, of the Village Hidden in Sound,"

Dosu said, causing Naruto to go wild. "You! Why I'll-" he began

* * *

"Naruto, STOP!" said a voice he recognized. A girl wearing a red suit came up, and apologized to

Dosu, "Forgive my fellow teammate, he didn't know what happened to you, and such, he was too

stupid to actually wake up during our fight, I apologize for his blunt idiocy," she said laughingly,

"Oh, I'm so rude, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sakura." Naruto then looked at her in awe,

amazed by the two and a half years of development she had gained.

* * *

"Your! SAKURA! You're so, so….so…." he said making a curving motion with his hands. _Bam_,

she nailed him upside the head,

* * *

"You haven't grown up one bit, have you Naruto?" She said, while Jiraiya, Dosu and Ino stood

there looking at the two fight again until Dosu finally spoke up,

* * *

"So, Naruto, wanta hang out for the rest of the day? I leaving tomorrow for the Sand Village and

hoped we could hang out," he said.

* * *

"Well, I was just going to say hi to my old friends, but what the heck, I could wait" Naruto replied

laughingly. Dosu then gave his thanks to Ino and Naruto said goodbye to Jiraija and the two went

to wander the town.

* * *

"Where to first?" Dosu asked, "Hmmmm, why not check out Kakashi's? Or better yet, the ramen

shop, I'm starving," Naruto said, and took off for the Ramen shop.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Dosu yelled as he began following Naruto. The two arrived there a few min. later

and walked through the cloth, and saw none other than Iruka sitting there.

* * *

"Naruto! You're finally home, so how ya been?" Iruka asked while slurping down some ramen.

* * *

"I've never been better; you should all the stuff I've learned while I'm away, oh! This is Dosu; he

almost died after the prelims in the chunin exam." Naruto answered.

* * *

"So that's Dosu, for someone who was crushed under a heavy sand attack, he looks good," Iruka

said, "Thank you sir," Dosu said thankfully to Iruka.

* * *

The two boys sat down and listened to Naruto's stories of the training and everything he had

learned over the past two and a half years. Dosu asked Naruto when he was finished "So what

happened at the finals? I wish to know."

* * *

"The finals? I remember that. I faced Neji, that dude with the weird white eyes, and kicked his

butt! You shoulda seen it," Naruto bragged, "After that, that girl, Tamari, fought Shikamaru, that

shadow dude, you remember him, don't you? Shikamaru was able to get her with his shadow, but

surrendered, shoulda kept fighting. Then Gaara…" as soon as that word was said, fear flooded

into Dosu, and he felt sand all over him, crushing his body, "and we waited and finally Saskue…"

* * *

Naruto said, and the memory of the second exam came back. He remember everyone watching as

Zaku's arms went farther and father back, Zaku was screaming, then, a loud crack came, and

everything was silent, he was more afraid that before, "and this sand thing, and Saskue was like

shoom, and broke that barrier, then, the Sound and Sand Villages attacked us, and the third died

while fighting Orichamaru."

* * *

Orichamaru, the leader of the Sound, he attacked them? How many, why, how, when? Questions

flooded his head, replacing the fear and pain felt by the two combatants that Naruto had just

explained in fight.

* * *

"Dosu, you okay?" Naruto asked, as Dosu snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry, I'm fine, so

where too next?" he said as he moved his empty ramen boll away from him. "Why not check out

the school I used to go to?" Naruto suggested, and Dosu agreed.

* * *

On the way, they saw Shikamaru and Temari and Konkoro walking together. "Hey guys! Whats

up!" Naruto yelled to them, with Dosu on his trail. "Long time no see! _Hey Shikamaru, you and _

_Temari, eh, eh?_" he said motioning his index fingers together. "No, we just hanging out," said

Shikamaru, his face bright red. "Really," Dosu said, smiling as he became in view to the others,

and they stood there shocked. "You guys remember me, from the exams, don't you? I'm Dosu,"

he said, as the others jaws dropped.

* * *

"YOU'RE DOSU?" Shikamaru yelled out, "Yep, I'm different without the bandages, ain't I?"

Dosu asked as the trio nodded in amazement. "Well, we'd better get going, nice to see you all

again!" Naruto said as he took off, leaving Dosu to find his own way.

* * *

"We'd better get going too," Shikamaru said. The three took off, as Dosu went on his way. "I'll

be right back," Temari said to Shikamaru as she came running to Dosu,

* * *

"Dosu! Wait!" she yelled, as Dosu turned around. "Give me your arm," she said, pulling out a pen.

"O-kay," he said, and gave her his arm. She began to write something down on his arm, "I'll be

there in a few days, stop by when you get the chance," she said, then kissed him on the cheek and

ran back to the other two. Dosu looked at his arm and saw an address for Tamari's house in the

Sand village. He had just scored big time.

* * *

He rushed off the way he saw Naruto run and quickly caught up with him. "Hey Naruto, guess

wh-" he began, but was interrupted by Naruto quickly, "They-They-They took Gaara!" Naruto

stammered his face in shock.

* * *

"What! What do you mean? Who?" he asked, his face just as scared as Naruto. "Let's report this

to the 5th," Naruto said as the two took off for Tsunade's house.

* * *

As Dosu ran with Naruto, he saw people looking at him, some running, children crying, and many

other things, he felt alone, scared, and very afraid. It took them a few minutes to get the home of

Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

"We've got a problem, Gaara's been kidnapped!" Naruto yelled out as he ran through the

threshold.

* * *

"I've heard," she said, already standing. "Alright, you and Dosu go to the gate of the village,

Sakura and Kakashi will meet you there, and brief you on who took him. You'll head out to the

Sand Village, it will take you three days to get there, so move quickly. We have been informed

that Konkoro has been poisoned and is being rushed to the Sand village as well, Sakura will help

him out, when you get there, follow every order they give you, don't question, just obey. Also, Gai

and his team will set out tomorrow to assist you, work together, I'll look into this, now go," she

instructed, and the two took off.

* * *

They reached the gate to find Sakura waiting for them. "Kakashi is-" Sakura began, "late" Naruto

interrupted. About 5 minutes later Kakashi arrived, and they set off.

* * *

It was a long journey, but with out any distractions they were able to get there in two and a half

days, and they journeyed up to the Village Hidden in Sand…


	2. The Journey RM

It was more amazing than he ever could have guessed. The sun beat down, warming their bodies.

He saw the Village Hidden in the Sand, with, as you guessed it, sand everywhere, glistening in the

sun's rays. As he walked, the shade from the buildings covered him and cooled his body, and kept

him comfortable. They walked through the village, greeting the villagers and everyone they saw.

* * *

Finally, they walked up to a large house, and entered as the door creaked open, revealing a few

ninjas, an old lady, as well as Tamarii they had run into before, all crowded around a bed, where a

peach colored faced Konkoro lie on a bed, sweating and breathing heavy.

* * *

Sakura walked up and lay her hand on his chest, then pulled back with her other hand as a

glowing liquid came out from his body. She then moved into a vial and removed her hand from his

chest, the liquid fell harmlessly to the bottom of the vial and she sealed it up.

* * *

The Sand Ninjas breathed a heavy sigh of release, but the old lady just stood there, looking as she

was when the group entered, uninterested. "Don't sigh just yet, I still need to make an antidote for

the remaining poison remaining, I just got out the primary poison, but he's still going to die unless I

make the antidote," Sakura commented, then turned to the old woman "could you escort me to

the garden?"

* * *

"Tell me child, where did you learn that medical jutsu?" the old lady asked, leading her to the

door. "Tsunade," she answered, as they left the room, leaving the trio, Temarii, the Sand Ninjas,

and Konkoro confused and not knowing what to do. There were a few minutes of silence until

Temarii finally spoke up,

* * *

"I'm going home, come visit me if you want," she said, winking at Dosu as she left the room. "I'll

stay here with the other ninjas, and find out what happened," Kakashi said, "I'll stay too, I wanta

know what happened" Naruto added. "I think I'll wander the town," Dosu said, walking towards

the door, "I'll be back later," he added as he left.

* * *

The sun was at another angle now, and the sun beat down on his face. He rolled up his sleeves

and saw something on his arm, Temarii's address from a few days ago! He made it out the best he

could, and came to a large house, with cacti with flower buds on them. He knocked on the door

and heard a shuffling of feet, as a large man with a Sand Headband on opened the door, looking

fiercely at Dosu.

* * *

"Um, is, is Temarii here?" he nervously asked, as the large man grunted, "Who are you?" "I'm um,

uh-" he began as Temarii appeared in an apron, "He's Dosu, don't worry, he's my friend." She

said, as the large man retreated back into the house. "So, tell me, why are you here hun?" she

asked, her hands on her hips. "Well, Kakashi and Naruto are getting the info on what happened to

Gaara, so I needed something to do till they done, so I thought I'd come over here and find you,"

he said, his knees shaking as he talked. "Well then, come on it," she said, grabbing him by the

shoulders and yanking him inside.

* * *

The house had a floor of sand, and on the walls there were Kunai and Shirikun and some

decretive fans on the wall. "Come on up to my room, it's were I do everything, there's something I

have to show you," she said, grabbing his enormous sleeve from up by his shoulder and extending

it as she dragged him through the house and up a set of stairs. "Here it is, my room," she said,

opening the door, revealing something amazing.

* * *

There were enormous fans on the wall, each with a different design, some of them had holes and

indents, while some were untouched. He looked around and saw a large machine, she must have

made each fan herself.

* * *

He walked into the room stunned at the looks of the room, and saw a closet, he opened it up and

saw her clothes, he turned away, but noticed something behind them, he reached to uncover it

from the clothes when Temarii grabbed his hand and pulled him away, "um, that's my personal

space, please don't go in there," she said with her face bright red.

* * *

"Nice room," Dosu said, "Yep, I like it as well," Temarii said, her face still bright red, and growing

redder as she talked. _Bring,_ there was a ding as Temarii jumped at the sound, "my dinner! Crap,

don't touch anything," she said, running from the room to the kitchen.

* * *

Dosu stood there, and his curiosity over came him as he revealed what was in the Closet. There

was a life sized stone figure of him! Only thing was, his head was missing, he looked and saw a

stone figure of his headband, but no head, she must of not wanted to make one of him with the

bandages.

* * *

He covered everything back up as he heard her stomp up the stairs, he jumped on the bed and

closed his eyes, as he heard her open the door, place something down and jumped on him, "Wake

up!" she yelled, laughing and smiling. "ooofff" he said as she landed on him, and she just looked at

him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back, as she stood up and closed the door.

* * *

She lay down next to him, and kissed him, and he kissed her back. Just then the door swung open

as the large man came in the room, startling Dosu. "Temarii, I-" he began, but then stopped,

looking at the two on the bed holding each other. His face then twisted, as his innocent look

became a scowl of anger.

* * *

Dosu, seeing this, immediately jumped up and leaped out the window, landing in an un-shaded

area of sand. He hit with a thud as the sand beneath him displaced. He stood up, brushed himself

off, and ran back to Konkoro's home.

* * *

He reached for the door just as it swung open, throwing him against the wall, smashed between

the door and building, and he passed out.

* * *

When he awoke, he noticed the sun was gone; he'd been out for hours. He stood up, and went

into the house, no one was there. He decided to search for the others, and went straight from the

house. He asked anyone who still remained outside if they'd seen the others, but no luck. After an

hour had passed, he'd ended up outside the village; he had no where left to turn.

* * *

He decided to leave a note at Konkoro's, and he'd return to the Village Hidden in Sound. He

rushed back to Konkoro's, wrote a note, and left it on the bed. He then began his long journey

back home.

* * *

He rushed through the trees, making no noise at all. He had nothing but a small knapsack with a

loaf of bread and a canteen of water, barely enough to survive the week long journey to his

homeland.

* * *

Eager to get there before his supplies ran out, he traveled 3 days without sleep or break, and when

he found a clearing, he took a few bites of his bread, a good-sized sip of his water, and passed

out.

* * *

He awoke when the sun shone on his face, and warmed his body. The sun was in the middle of the

sky, he'd been asleep for a full day! He took a few more bites of bread and another sip of water,

and began back on his journey, refreshed.

* * *

He traveled until night fall, when he took another stop. He slept till the sun rose, and began off

again. This time, he took no breaks until he arrived at the village. It had been a week and he'd

finished half of the bread, and three-fourths of the water. He walked up to the gate, pushed it

open, and walked inside, finally home again.


	3. The Reunion RM

It had been over 3 years, but it was just the same as he remembered. He walked though, and saw

everyone doing their chores, selling their goods, and training to be a ninja with their trainers. He

walked for a bit, and arrived at a home that he knew.

* * *

There was a welcome mat, scraggly and old. There were large plants that had since grown, but

never watered. He knocked on the door, and no one came, so he pushed open the door.

* * *

He knew immediately that the house had been attacked. Inside, the furniture was thrown over, the

decorations pulled down, and the walls splattered with a red velvet that was once his family's

blood. He wandered the ransacked house, and went up to the room his parents slept in.

* * *

On the bed they lay, eyes open, bodies rotting, their wounds making it easy for the bugs and rats

to make a home inside them. The stench filled his eyes with tears, and he had to retreat from the

room.

* * *

His sister's room, to his surprise, was empty; it seemed untouched, as if they hadn't even bothered

to enter there. He went to his room, and saw it unscathered, and unentered.

* * *

He went in, and found his wrappings, good as new, surprisingly. He picked them up, and placed

them in his sack. He then searched his room for anything he found useful, money, old techniques

and such. He filled his bag to the point of ripping, and shoved his money into his pocket.

* * *

He left his home, and decided to look under the mat, his mother usually kept notes for him under

there. He found an aged letter under there, it read

* * *

"_Dear Dosu, I'm sorry I won't be home when you return, I hope you became a chuurin, your _

_father is so proud that you've been selected, tell Zaku and Kin to come over so we can meet _

_your team mates, we'll be home the day after you return, good luck, I'm proud, Mom"_

* * *

As he read it, tears filled his eyes, after finishing the note, he folded it up, and put it back under the

mat. He walked away from the house, his head hanging, his mind unfocused. He wandered the

town, and everyone he saw just looked away. He went to the market, and purchased some new

materials, new jutsus stances/styles, and a new bag, as well as a good amount of food.

* * *

He traveled to his school, where he'd grown up. He walked in and saw a woman with long black

hair, tied with a red ribbon, and a guy who wore a shirt that said "_life_" on it, his arms pale white,

moving robotic like, and at the end, two holes, outlined with red.

* * *

"Well, looks like an old friend of mine came to visit," the girl said, changing her subject. All the

trainees looked back at a confused Dosu, who asked, "Do I…know you?" "What, don't

remember your old team mate?" she replied, with a grin,

* * *

"I thought you'd at least recognize the upgraded arms Zaku got." Dosu's eyes again filled with

tears, as he ran down and gave her a hug, "Kin! I thought…I mean…what happened to you?" He

stuttered, as the young trainees talked among themselves.

* * *

"Me and Zaku thought that too, we expected to be sacrificed, but it turns out that Orichamaru

used two young children, the third got away from him, that why we still here to talk to you." "So

that what happened, well, aren't we lucky?" Dosu replied,

* * *

"So Zaku, how your new arms?" "Well, they not real, but they work so much better, though I miss

the feel of-." Zaku began, "Zaku, not in front of the class!" Kin interrupted as she smacked him

upside the head. The three chatted among themselves until a trainee spoke up, "whose the loser

who's visiting?" the blond haired kid yelled.

* * *

The three of them looked up at the kid, who was wearing an orange suit, his hair spiked. "Come

on, I want to be a ninja! So why can't we learn how to be ninjas?" he added to his comment.

"Now Harto, calm down, this is a teammate of mine who was thought to have died, he was the

strongest of-" she began,

* * *

"WAS the strongest, now I am, there nothing great about him," Harto interrupted. "I'll handle

this," Dosu calmly said to Kin, placing his hand on her shoulder. He lifted his sleeve, and revealed

his weapon. "Wow, such a shiny toy, I'm SOOO scared," Harto mocked.

* * *

Dosu flicked his weapon, and then used his chakra to guide the sound, sending it straight to

Harto's ear. "What is tha-AUGH!" Harto yelped as the sound entered his canal, and everyone

stopped laughing.

* * *

"Come on, let's do a little one on one, shall we kid?" Dosu said, his head cocked to the left, with a

grin on his face. Harto stood up, then dizzily walked to the stairs, then tripped and fell down them,

landing face first on the hard wood floor.

* * *

"Let me give you a little lesson in sound child. Sound is nothing but vibrations. Your ear catches

those vibrations and you hear the noise. Too much vibration, or a loud, screechy noise, and your

ear is overloaded, causing you to lose balance and such." Dosu lectured, the kid dazed and worn

out on the floor. "Make sure you pick your fights more carefully, next time will be worse," Dosu

threatened to Harto, who lie shivering on the floor.

* * *

"Okay, we'll end class early today, make sure to study your jutsu, see you tomorrow," Kin said,

to calm the nerves of the class. After everyone had left, and Harto escorted to a medical site, Kin

began to yell at Dosu,

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A TRAINIEE! Honestly, has your close encounter with

death taught you nothing?" she harped, then ended calmly, "I'm just glad you're okay." "Well, not

really, I went home…" Dosu began.

* * *

"WHAT! You…you know?" she said, scared and concerned. "Yea, Orichamaru killed my family,

now I'm going to kill him," he said, fire in his eyes, "but Dosu-" Kin interrupted, "No, I won't

back down, I will get my revenge on him," Dosu said.

* * *

"I was going to say…I'll help" she said, "me too," Zaku added. "Well then, when and where?"

Dosu asked. "What you mean Dosu? You been asleep for almost 3 years, you need to train, get

some new jutsu, work on your taijutsu, and start working everything you need to defeat him, he's

gotten stronger." Kin said.

* * *

"Well then, when and where?" Dosu asked, "tomorrow, at noon, at the training ground, Zaku, can

you take the class over?" Kin asked, "Sure, but I get to train with him next week, we can switch

off, and train all together on the weekend, deal?" Zaku replied,

* * *

"Deal," Kin said. Dosu nodded, then left the building, to find an inn. He wandered the streets,

looking for the old inn, and found it by nightfall. "Welcome to the Hidden in the Sound inn, how

may I help you?" a woman at the front desk asked.

* * *

"I'd like to buy a room, I'll be here for awhile," he answered. "Okay, we need name, age, and

ninja registration if you have any," she said, putting her hands out for the forms.

* * *

"Okay, sure, hold on a sec," he said, ruffling through his bag. "Her you are," he said, pulling out

the papers and handing them too her. "Mhhm, mhhm, yes, okay, wait, no, you couldn't be, could

you?" she said, her eyes full of fear,

* * *

"You're a Kinuta!" she said, her eyes wide and her lip quivering. "Yes, I am the eldest child,

Dosu, why, is there a problem?" he asked, confused at her reaction. "No, no problem, I just

thought…well, never mind, your room will be on the house, how long will you be staying?" she

said, her emotion still the same as before.

* * *

"Um, my guess is about a year, maybe less, I'm not sure, can I just put it one day plus x, and keep

it as long as I need?" he asked, pondering her face. "I have a better idea, the room is yours,

forever!" she said, filling out the paper work, and handing him his papers.

* * *

"Thank you mam" he said, collecting his papers and picking up his stuff. "You are room 1023, top

floor, top class suite, we hope you enjoy your stay here," she said, handing him his room key.

"Thank you," he said, grabbing the key from her and setting off to his room.

He walked up the ten flights of stairs, and then wandered down the hall, huffing and puffing from

the walk. He arrived at his room, put his key in and turned, then opened the door, and saw, his

new home.


	4. The Discovery RM

As he stepped into the room, the cleanliness of the floor hurt his eyes, causing him to squint as his eyes adjusted to the light. When he could finally see without pain, he opened his eyes and looked around. The room was enormous! He walked in and shut the door, and chucked his bag on the couch. He walked through the door on the left to the kitchen, and checked out the fridge. It was full of beverages and food. He then went back into the main room and continued to search his new home. He found his room last, and inside was so amazing to him. The walls were a pale green, and the bed was covered in a dark green comforter. He jumped onto the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke hours later, refreshed and awake. He looked outside and saw the sun rising, and he wondered how long he had slept. He got up, and walked to the kitchen. He remembered that he was given the home free for some reason, so he assumed the food was free and he grabbed a piece of bread and the butter. He popped the bread in the toaster, and put the butter next to the toaster. He walked over and got a plate, as well as a butter knife. He watched the toaster till it spewed the bread out, which Dosu quickly grabbed. He put the bread on the toaster and buttered it quickly, then walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. No one was there, but at his feet lay the Sound Dealer, so he picked it up. He walked over the table, opened the paper, and began to eat his breakfast.

* * *

He opened to an article that caught his attention, _Dosu Kinuta Returns!_ He read on how the

owner who gave him the room had turned in the info of his return. He wondered what had

happened to make him so famous. He read on as it gave information on him, how old he was now,

what had happened, and why he left. He turned the page to continue the article, as he read

something terrible, it was a sub-article, labeled _Orichamaru's Cleanup_, and he began to get

scarred. He hadn't felt this since the Forest of Charkara, when he discovered what had happened

to their target. He read on, as it explained the fate of his family.

_

* * *

After the Sound Jun'nin returned to the village, a terrible time followed. Parents of Gennin_

mourned as their children had been found dead after the exam. No Gennin sent seemed to

survive. The numbers in the army of Sound were less than half. The Sand village had left us

alone, no support, nothing. Orichamaru claimed that there were too many people in the

village Hidden in Sound, and issued that anyone who lost a family member in the fight

against the Village hidden in the Leaves were to be killed. Many families fled, but were

found and killed by the ANBU, tracker ninjas. There were a few lucky families who had

their children return just before, Zaku and Kin returned to their family's luck, and were

spared. The Kinutas, however, were not as lucky. Asking their neighbors who witnessed the

event explained what happened to his family. Kabuto, Orichamaru's right hand, broke in

with two Jun'nin ninjas, and threw Kunai as they entered, pinning Mrs. Kinuta to the wall.

As her blood touched the ground, the husband rose and tied his Sound Headband to his

head, as he was a lucky survivor of the invasion, escaping with his life. The youngest Kinuta

ran up the stairs, and hid in her parent's room. The Mr. did some hand signals, and released

a screeching sound from his shoulders, that were equipped with compact speakers on the

inside. The two ninja fell the ground covering their ears, and were killed quickly by

Shuriken as they hit the ground. Kabuto stood fast though, unaffected by the sound. He

rushed the Mr. and quickly stuck his arm in his stomach, and played his insides until he

seemed content, then pulled his hand out as the Mr. fell to the ground in a heap, suddenly,

as if magic, spewed his heart out, and it beat a few times, then stopped, and body's torso

collapsed. Kabuto rose up the stairs, and stomped with step, to frighten the young girl he

was to kill. He opened the room she was hiding, and saw her under the bed. He pulled the

covers up and uncovered her, huddled in a ball. He threw a kunai and saw it hit a pillow,

ripping it to shreds. He heard the door slam shut and lock, and he tossed more weapons at

it, but the door stood hard. Suddenly, he looked at the shredded pillow and saw a glowing

instrument, and as she ran from her home, a noise was heard in the entire village, Kabuto

was blown back by the blast of sound, and couldn't stand, the nearest neighbors went def,

and everyone in the village had ringing ears. The girl was seen running, and left the village,

not seen again. Kabuto was able to cure the def villagers and himself after an attempt

where he healed five mice and a groundhog. The devastation was great, and the Kinuta

family destroyed, leaving a painful experience to the rest of the village. Now, the eldest son,

Dosu, has returned, what will happen now that he returns? Will Orichamaru return, or are

we safe?

* * *

He read each word with more and more shock. He finished the story with tears in his orange juice,

as he finished his toast. He crumbled the paper and threw it behind him; it landed on his small bag

of supplies. He decided to go out and get a job, so he grabbed his Bandages, wrapped his face

up, and left the building. He wandered around the village till he found the school building again,

deciding to work there. He walked in and found a fellow classmate with three runts, talking to the

leader of his village. After a minute, they turned around, and all stared at him with blank, icy eyes,

then quickly rushed outside. Dosu walked to the group sitting at the table, and spoke to them, "I

don't wish to be rude, but I need a mission, I need money to support myself, is there anyway to

make some money by helping out the village? I'm sure you know who I am, there was an article

on me in the paper, could you-" Dosu spoke, being shushed by the figure with the large, decorated

straw hat on.

* * *

"What kind of mission did you want?" the deep voice asked, looking at the list.

* * *

"Anything, I'll do anything, I just need money." Dosu replied.

* * *

"Would you be interested in guiding Gennin on missions?" The man next to the straw-hat man

asked.

* * *

"But, I'm a Gennin still, I never became a-" Dosu began, being cut off by the straw hat again.

* * *

"Well, I'm sure that we can make an exemption on that, since you went and would have made it to

the finals in the exam. So, you are now a Jounin, are you interested now?" The straw hat asked

again.

* * *

"S…sure." Dosu replied, "When do I start?"

* * *

"Now. Go to room 233 and you'll find three gennin up there. Now hurry, they're waiting." Straw

hat replied.

* * *

"Thank you. If you could, can I get paid in about a week? I'm going to need new clothes soon,

thank you sir." Dosu said, bowing then going up the stairs. He walked through the halls until he

found room 233, and opened the door. He saw three young children. "Greeting, I'm now your

mentor, come with me please," Dosu said, as he waved his hands towards him. The three students

stared, looked, and then cautiously followed him. He took them to the spot he used to practice at.

"Now, we'll introduce ourselves. Say things you like or dislike, anything that you want each other

to know now, I guess we'll be together for some time." Dosu said.

* * *

"My name is Akisu." The red haired male began. "I like playing my brass trumpet, and sleeping. I

hate to be woken up, and I hate loud, obnoxious noises. My dream is to become the best musician

in the entire Village." Akisu finished.

* * *

"I hate losers like you with dreams," the blonde male began. "My name is Chokyu. I don't' have a

dream, they're pointless, the only thing that matters is now. I hate being in a group with such losers

like Akisu and HER! I hate girls, I hate music, and I hate you," Chokyu said.

* * *

"Fine, what do you like?" Dosu asked.

* * *

"I like? Food, and my headband. And loud, screeches, those are awesome." Chokyu said.

* * *

"Good, and you, young lady, tell us about yourself." Dosu said, his eye in a happy position.

* * *

"Me? My name is Hini, and, well, I like…well…and I dislike…um…my dream is…well…to get

people to accept me." Hini said, her blue eyes darting in and under her locks of brown hair

covering his face. "Everyone, everyone looks at me with such cold stares, my parents died when I

was a baby, I don't have any friends or any family, and I'm so…so alone…" Hini said, her eyes

beginning to water up.

* * *

"That's because you're so weird you freak," Chokyu said.

* * *

"Hini, ignore him, I'm sure that you'll be happy someday, I'm here to help you guys become

ninjas, to learn jutsus. To work on your strength. I guess it's my turn, I like this," Dosu said,

revealing his weapon, the three student's eyes staring at his shiny weapon. "I've done some fun

things with this, any who, I hate? I hate Orichamaru, he used me, but I guess you'll learn more

when you learn my name. My dream is too…get my life back. And my name, is Dosu Kinuta,"

Dosu said, as their eyes suddenly got scared. They shrunk back in fear, and Dosu stared as the

three students started to freak out. "Calm down, calm down, what is with me all of a sudden?"

Dosu asked.

* * *

"You're, you're him! The one who one who killed the Kage!" Chokyu explained, his eyes wide

with fear.

* * *

"What?" Dosu asked, the children huddled together.

* * *

"You're the Kinuta who killed the Kage of the village, you killed him because you hated him, the

bandaged fiend," Akisu explained.

* * *

"But, that couldn't be, I've been in Konaharu for two and a half years, I tried to attack Gaara of

the Sand," the children slunk back at Gaara's name, "and woke up not too long ago. I've been

awake for barely two weeks."

* * *

"But, the screaming jutsu, it…it…" Hini wheezed, she was breathing irregular from fear.

* * *

"I don't use a screaming jutsu, I use theAmplification jutsu, with this," Dosu replied, revealing his

weapon again. The students looked puzzled as they cautiously approached his weapon.

* * *

"Cool, so you AREN'T the guy who killed the Kage, and you have an awesome weapon. I

guess…there is more than one Kinuta family here…" Akisu said, gazing at the shiny metal figure

on his arm.

* * *

"Yep, and we must start training now." Dosu said, his face smiling as the children smiled once

again. "Now, as you can see, we are in a large field. You will each try to get, this," Dosu said,

holing up three small bells.

* * *

"What are they?" Chokyu asked. "Their bells, duh. Any who, the exercise is this, get them from

me. But it won't be easy, since they are locked in a sound box. The only way to open it is my

weapon's supersonic noise. What you need to do is make me open it. Then you'll have a limited

amount of time to get it, depending on how well you persuaded me to open the boxes. Get all

three bells, and you pass, got it?" Dosu asked, closing a black box with the bells inside. On the

front of the box was a small speaker.

* * *

"Sure, sure, we get you to open the box, and take a bell, piece of cake." Chokyu said.

* * *

"Good, go." Dosu said, and the three gennin took off in different directions, hiding in the few

amounts of scenery.


	5. The Training RM

The three students moved without a sound, Dosu noticed, and was pleased that the academy was

training so well. Hini ran and hid under a bush, and Akisu in a tree. Chokyu, however, ran behind

Dosu, unnoticed, or so it seemed, by the bandage-faced man. Chokyu threw three needles at

Dosu, and hit him square on. He fell to the ground, and Chokyu cheered. All of a sudden, the

bleeding Dosu, became a log, and it fell with a thunk, Hini and Akisu looked at Chokyu, who was

looking around for his mentor, when suddenly he held his ear. Behind him, Dosu's arm was raised;

his hand on his weapon, and a noise entering and painfully making it's way in Chokyu. The kid fell

down, his ear still covered, Hini and Akisu remained silent as Dosu's eyes showed that same

reckless and restless character than Orichamaru had used in his schemes.

* * *

"Lesson one, never attack stelthfully in the open, you can't do it." Dosu said, his demonotic look 

fading.

* * *

"M-my ear!" Chokyu yelped, as he started screaming.

* * *

"It like an ear popping from altitude, shouldn't cause permanent damage, just should keep you 

unbalanced for sometime, I'd just sleep it off if I were you," Dosu said, walking from the student.

Dosu closed his eyes, and listened to the air, tuning out the screaming child a few feet behind him.

He listened, and three a needle attached to a bell right next to Hini, unnoticed by her. Then, he

threw one in the direction of Akisu, who also couldn't hear the cling under the screams of his

teammate. Dosu opened his eyes, and stood with his arms to his right side, as he threw the needles

and bells to his left, where Akisu and Hini were almost parallel in eyesight. He put the thread that

was secretly attached to the needles in his teeth through the bandages, and did some hand signs.

Then, as if on cue, fully opened his eye, and Chokyu's screams suddenly muted. His mouth

remained opened, but nothing came out. Tear began to fill his eyes as he tried to make a noise, but

nothing happened. Dosu then grabbed the strings with his right hand, and pulled. The two hiding

children noticed the noise, and all of a sudden, their minds played tricks on them.

* * *

Dosu had just used Kin's bell illusion technique, and placed himself next to the students in different 

positions, waving and each saying "Gotcha," as the two students leaped up. Hini now stood with

her upper half in sight of Dosu, and Akisu hit his head on a branch, then fell on top of Hini. The

two students stood up, groaned, and came out of hiding. "Well well, Kin's technique DOES work,

who knew?" Dosu said, his eyes closed as under his bandages he smiled. "You failed the exercise

with flying colors. Hini, Akisu, you two did nothing at all, you watched as I attacked your

teammate, and didn't try any kind of diversion, and then didn't pay attention to your surroundings,

as I got those bells right next you without getting a single glance at them from you. You were too

focused on Chokyu, who fool heartedly didn't try any kind of correct attack. He let the small pain

overcome his judgment, and didn't do a damn thing. I honestly think that this team will never

succeed." Dosu said with a stern look at the three students.

* * *

Chokyu's eyes were red, Hini was blushing, and Akisu had an angry/upset look on his face. 

"Now, who's hungry?" Dosu asked, adding a grin on his face. The students looked at him, their

eyes full of hate and sorrow. "Come on guys, food never hurt anyone." Dosu said, walking off

towards a restaurant. The trio drug their feet as they entered behind him into the Ramen stand. He

ordered four sets of Ramen, and pushed the three bowls in front of them. They thanked him by

putting their faces in the bowl, pulling it out as soon as it hit, holding their faces.

* * *

"I stand corrected, food just hurt you, now eat." Dosu said, slurping the noodles down. The 

students looked at each other, then started to eat. Chokyu and Hini scarffed their noodles down

quickly, while Akisu ate his like a gentlemen, finishing long after Dosu and his teammates had.

"Well, I'd say today went well, but it didn't. Why don't we try another exercise? I learned this

from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Dosu said, leaving the stand with his pupil behind him.

They took of as the last one filed out, and quickly reached the field they were just in.

* * *

"Alright, this exercise should be a bit less complicated, and hopefully, you'll do well. All you need 

to do is this, retrieve these two bells from my person," Dosu said, holding up the two bells that

were attached to the needles earlier.

* * *

"That's it?" Hini asked.

* * *

"This should be easier than forcing me to open a case with them. The rules are simple, you can use

any weapon you'd like, but remember this. If you wish to succeed, don't hold back. Now, go,"

Dosu, said, and the ninjas ran off. Hini hid up in a tree, while Akisu hid behind one, surrounded by

bushes. Chokyu stayed right in front of Dosu, grinning. _Interesting, looks like he's learned some _

_new tricks_ Dosu thought.

* * *

Chokyu threw a shuriken, which Dosu blocked with his weapon arm, hitting the metal and poking 

holes in the fabric. As if on cue, Hini tossed a kunai at Dosu, which was also blocked. Akisu

followed with some throwing needles, but they were blocked as well. Hini and Akisu ran towards

each other silently and met up. Chokyu charged Dosu, who leaped in the air. Hini and Akisu

created some illusion clones, and sent them around the perimeter. Chokyu continued to attack

Dosu with a mixture of blows and weapons, but it was in vein.

* * *

Hini and Akisu watched, and saw their opportunity to snatch the bells, using Chokyu as a pawn in 

their scheme. They sent their clones out of their hiding places, and lots of little Akisu and Hini

surrounded Dosu, who stood covered in them. The clones reached out for the bells, but one hit

Dosu's weapon, which Dosu used and created the same screeching sound as before, this time

sending the sound outward rather than at a target. The clones held their ears, and screamed as

they began to vanish one by one, until the pile of students shrunk all the way down to two kids

holding their ears.

* * *

Chokyu, who had been worn out, lie tuckered on the grass. "Tough luck, you've all failed, again. 

But I must say I'm impressed, well, sort of. Hini and Akisu, you two worked great together, but

you used your teammate as a tool." Dosu lectured.

* * *

"So?" Akisu said, his face in a scowl.

* * *

"So? If there is one thing I want you to learn is that you don't use ninja as a tool. Loosing a 

teammate could jeopardize your own life. Remember that." Dosu finished.

* * *

"Whatever," Chokyu said, still lying on the grass.

* * *

"None the less, you seem to be ready, meet back at the academy tomorrow, we'll work out what

happens then, to be honest, I have no clue on what to do next, I'm sure straw hat will."

* * *

"You mean…Oryria?" Hini asked.

* * *

"I dunno, the straw hated person is who I'm asking." Dosu said. "Alright, I'll see you all 

tomorrow, make sure to get some rest and a good meal, you don't know what tomorrow holds,"

Dosu finished, disappearing in a flash. He swiftly went to the local bar and sat down. He picked up

the menu as a girl with an apron walked up to him. She wore a black long sleeved shirt under it,

and a skirt that came up to her knees. She had a smile on her face as she approached.

* * *

"Welcome, can I get you anything?" she asked. "I'll take some water please, heavy on the ice," 

Dosu said, looking at her eyes. He felt that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't place

his finger on it.

* * *

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said, almost skipping off to the back room, leaving a confused 

Dosu at the table, trying to recognize her. His thoughts were interrupted by a load crash coming

from the threshold of the bar. A man in a suit who was quite short for the white hair on his head

was angrily looking at his waitress. Behind him, two large men with marks on their faces looked

down upon their employer.

* * *

"You leave me one night, and now you make me pay to get in, what the hell is the meaning of this 

woman?" he shouted, his bodyguards still standing calmly with their hands in their pockets. On the

belt of one of them were two sword cases, and other was a large pickaxe, the blade's end was

red.

* * *

"Master, it costs money to get in, I'm sorry, that's my job," the woman yelped, she had fallen over 

and was looking up at the man in the suit.

* * *

"To bad sweetheart, your coming back to work for me, now come on," he said, grabbing her by 

the arm. "LET ME GO!" she screamed, but no one seemed to help, they just stared as they

occasionally looked away or took a bite of their food. Dosu stood up and walked to the entrance,

causing everyone to watch him as he walked towards the commotion.

* * *

"Let her go you bastard," Dosu said, walking toward them pulling his sleeves up to reveal his 

hands.

* * *

"Who going to make me bandage boy?" the man in the suit said, releasing the grip on the woman, 

who crawled away behind Dosu, who stood in the face of the man.

* * *

"Me," Dosu said, revealing his weapon. As the light shone off his weapon, he heard screams from 

everyone, and he looked around, loosing his attention on the man.

* * *

"Stop this," the man in the suit said, thrusting a dagger at Dosu. Dosu looked at the oncoming 

blade as yelps came as it cut the fabric from his shirt. The slash hit his left arm, and left his sleeves

hanging on by half of the normal length. Dosu looked at it, and then back at the man who slashed

him. "Now you can bandage his arm." He chuckled.

* * *

"Bandage THIS!" Dosu yelled, putting his left hand next to his revealed weapon, sending a blast of

screeching sound towards the man. The noise hit the man's ear as he flew flying to right, the

chakra and sound mixture hitting the suited man's left ear. He pulled himself up as his bodyguards

rushed over to him, and drew their weapons.

* * *

"You basta-AUGH!" the little man began, ending with a frightful howl of pain. The man fell over, 

and was lifted on the shoulders of the swordsman, who returned his weapons to their sheaths.

"I'll…be back…for you…" the man muttered before loosing consciousness. The two men barged

their way out the door, and ran out through the streets. The people at the restaurant started to

applaud Dosu's valiant victory as he walked towards the woman he protected.

* * *

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering his hand. "Yes, th-thank you," the woman said. "I'm Dosu," 

he said. "I'm Kutana," she said, and to her surprise, saw Dosu's only facial part showing show her

fear. She knew then that he knew something.


	6. The Mission RM

"What?" Kutana said, starring at her savior. He snapped back to reality,

* * *

"Sorry, just…thought of something. Your name…it was… my mothers." Dosu said, still in shock.

* * *

"Oh, that's…nice," she said. "Tell me, you didn't meet anyone in your childhood before, that kinda, disappeared?" Dosu asked.

* * *

"Not really, but, there was this one kid, Kinuta, forgot his first name. He was so sweet, he asked me to marry him when we were to meet

again someday; he looked like-" she answered

* * *

"This?" Dosu asked, unwrapping his face, revealing his skin to her. Kutana starred as she saw the young boy she admired all grown up,

her eyes began to water.

* * *

"Its…Its you! Kinu-" she exclaimed, unable to finish her sentence.

* * *

"No, Dosu…" he corrected her, his eyes looking at the ground.

* * *

"I thought…I thought you had died, I became a prostitute to help the pain. I'm still a virgin, because I was waiting for you, but when I

looked at myself one day, I-I left the job, I was ashamed that I did that for you. But you're here now, and we can get married!" she said,

grabbing onto Dosu.

* * *

"Well, right away, no, but I'm sure we can start over and who knows?" Dosu said, walking out with her. They left the store, but she ran

back in and threw her apron back in, she had decided to just quit her job. The new couple walked in the darkness that shrouded the

village. He walked her to the stairs of his hotel, picked her up, and carried her up the ten flights of stairs. He gave her the key, and she

opened the door while in Dosu's arms, then, when she had opened the door a crack, Dosu backed up and kicked the door open, and

walked into his apartment. In only a day or two Dosu had turned the blinding shine of the room into nothing but a messy apartment.

* * *

"Wow, nice pad," Kutana said, as she was put down onto the floor. "You are such a slob, looks like I'll have to fix that of you, eh

sweetie?" she said, as she put her arm around him. She dragged him through the house after closing the door, and searched and found his

bed. She ran over and jumped on it, then laid down on it. She motioned Dosu over and he flew onto the bed next to her. She grabbed

him and pulled him in, then fell asleep with him in her arms. Dosu grabbed her and fell asleep as well. The two woke up as the sun shone

through the windows. Dosu was the first to wake, and let his new roommate sleep in as he went and showered. After his shower, he

shuffled into the kitchen to see Kutana at the stove making scrambled eggs and toast.

* * *

"Good morning hun, breakfast will be ready soon, and the paper is on the counter," she said. Dosu sat down, and opened the paper as

Kutana put his breakfast in front of him. Dosu put the paper down and starting eating. In a matter of minutes the food was gone, and

Dosu went to get dressed. He changed into a similar outfit, a more worn out outfit that his last, only no blood or slash marks on it. He

headed for the door when Kutana asked, "Where are you going?"

* * *

"I have a team to take care of, I'm a team leader. I'll be back tonight, then we can go out for dinner, how's that?"

* * *

"Well, alright, but only because I love you so much," she said, rushing over to him and kissing him. He grinned as he went out the door to

meet his team. He walked through the town, and then took off in the center, reaching his destination in less than a second. He arrived to

see his team waiting in the lobby of the room.

* * *

"You're late!" Chokyu screamed at Dosu.

* * *

"Sorry guys, I woke up late, had a rough night last night, was with…never mind, so, lets get a mission." Dosu said, walking up to Oryria,

and asked, "So, what you need done straw hat?"

* * *

"Well, first off, my name is Oryria, second, we need a team to take a C ranked mission, think your guys can handle it?"

* * *

"Sure they can, right guys?"

* * *

"Uh, sure we can," Chokyu said, answering for Hini and Akisu.

* * *

"Good, report to the gates to meet who you'll protect, just make sure you don't screw up." Oryria said, and issued them to leave.

* * *

"Alright guys, go home, and get some supplies, we don't know how long we'll be going, we'll be traveling to the Lightning Country, to

the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and we'll be gone a bit. Got it ya'll?" They nodded and took off. Dosu ran home and went inside.

Kutana was dressed in a maid's outfit and was cleaning up when he wandered inside.

* * *

"Welcome home hunny, how was your meeting?" she asked, dusting the tables.

* * *

"Good, listen, I know we just met, but I need to leave, no, not you, the country, just a bit."

* * *

"WHAT?" she said, dropping the duster? "Our mission is to escort a group to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and I'll be gone a bit,

I'm sorry, but I need the money, we'll be able to get lotsa grocery and clothes, I'm sure you don't have that much to wear, right? I

promise that I'll be back as soon as I can, I-" he continued, as Kutana put her finger to his lips,

* * *

"I'm going with you, I'm sure you could use another ninja on the team, right?" she said.

* * *

"Well….yea, but, wait, you?" he stuttered as Kutana pulled out a headband. "Of course, we met at school, and you gave this to me,

remember?" she said, tieing it on. A D was carved into the metal, the cloth looked worn out, but it was in good condition. She tossed his

backpack at him, and wandered into the bedroom, and returned wearing annew outfit. She wore a blue shirt withnot sleeves, and clung

to her body. Her pants were loose, however, andjust like his, lightgreen with the darker green spotches. She also wore a scarf to

matchhis.Sheput her arm around his, and then walked with him out down the stairs. When the left, she detached herself from him,

and the two ran to the gate, as Dosu filled her in on the details of the assignment. When they got there, his team was waiting; on their

backs were large packs. There were also 4 other people, two women and two men. The two women and one of the men had on a Cloud

Headband, while the second male didn't; he wore a pair of goggles on his head.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, this is my, well, my uh," Dosu began,

* * *

"His wife," she said, as his team's jaws dropped.

* * *

"Well, my kinda…future fiancé actually…" Dosu said, as the team starred at them still. "Alright, someone from the Cloud Village, tell me

who is the leader?" Dosu asked, as his team still stood in shock. "I am," said one of the women, as she stepped forward. She wore a

lightred shirt that came up to there elbows, but it was wide and kinda just hung there. She wore tight black pants, and had her weapons

on her left leg. Her hair was a soft brown, and flowed behind her to her shoulders. She had most of it out of her face behind her ears, but

a little of it fell in a clump and hung on her right side, covering her eye so slightly. Dosu looked at her and spaced out for a few seconds,

until her slipped back into reality. "Alright, I am Dosu, the leader of this…team. We've been here to escort you back to your village, am I

right?" Dosu said, staring at her.

* * *

"That is correct, it will be a long journey, are you all prepared?"

* * *

"Uh-huh," Dosu, Akisu and Chokyu said, all three of them staring at her. Hini and Kutana looked at each other, and drug their men back.

* * *

"Let's go," Kutana said, and the group took off. 


	7. The Ambush RM

The journey was barely an hour old, and already, problems were at their prime. Little Hini was slugging down at the back, while Chokyu complained about everything. Akisu had an angry scowl on his face, as he glared at Chokyu, and Dosu was afraid that the two would start a fight. The Cloud group had pulled ahead, and covered the front, minus their leader, who was girl chatting with Kutana, and they also revised an angry glare for Akisu. As the group trudged on, Dosu tried to concentrate on the vibrations in the air. After a few tries, he was able to tune out all the griping and chatting, and turned his focus on the surrounding area. He listened to the rustling in the trees, as animals fled for his group's presence. He listened and focused in as he started to hear voices. He could tell they were far away, as the vibrations were scarce when they reached him. He focused in, and got what he could from the people.

* * *

"S-, --en we at---k?"

* * *

"Soon, -- s-a-l de--roy t--m soon"

* * *

"T-ose C-oud won't s-- -- co--n-"

* * *

Dosu guessed that they were talking about the Cloud members of their group in their last sentence, and decided to stop the group, also covering Chokyu's running mouth. "Listen up; we have some company, camping about a mile to the North. From what I gather, they'll be attacking our group, so we'll set up camp here, and wait for an ambush. Better to be well rested than illprepaired. Hini, you and Kutana set up tents. Chokyu and Akisu, you two gather firewood. Cloud team, send one man with the guys to collect fire wood, and one woman to help the girls, assist and protect. The other two, you guard the campsite, and report anything unusual to me, now hurry up and go!" Dosu ordered, as the others rushed off. The girls quickly set up enough tents for their group, and finished just as the boys had returned with an armload of fire wood. Dosu quickly snatched up their finds, and lit them, as the flames begin to dance.

* * *

"Alright, we need some fish catching volunteers," Dosu said, holding up five fishing rods. Kutana was the first to grab one, then Hini followed, Chokyu then grabbed one, followed by the two Cloud men, "catch as many fish as you can in fifteen minutes, now go," Dosu directed, and they took off to the river. Akisu, the cloud women, and Dosu remained, and they pulled up some logs to sit on around the fire. "Alright, since we've got some down time and some…'cozy' logs, why don't we get your names?" Dosu asked. The leader nodded and said,

* * *

"My name is Akisuki; I am the leader of our group, as you know. This is Aoisuki. The guys are Gurisuki and Kurosuki. You can tell them apart by their clothes," Akisuki answered.

* * *

"Akisuki…I've heard that name before…" Dosu said, trying to figure out where he heard the name, "Oh well, so, what it like in the Village Hidden in the Clouds?"

* * *

"You'll see…oh you'll see," Akisuki said with a grin. "So, you're turn, what your story?"

* * *

"Well, I'm Dosu, as you know, and well…I've a tainted past. I'm sure the Sound Invasion on the Fire Country is known world wide, am I correct?"

* * *

"Yeah, we learned it in school not too long ago…" Akisuki answered.

* * *

"Wait, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

* * *

"Eighteen," she answered.

* * *

"Wow, you're really mature for your age. Anywho, so as I was saying. I'm one of the few members of our village that survived the invasion. I took place in the exams with my teammates Zaku and Kin. I was the only conscious member in the Forrest of Death after that demon Saskue used his damn curse, and also barely recovered from a sandy death given to me by Gaara, the one tailed Demon holder,"Dosu explained, as the others looked on with large eyes.

* * *

"Wow…hey wait a minute, then you are the one know as they Soulless Murderer?" aoisuki asked

* * *

"Um…well I dunno…" Dosu stuttered, confused.

* * *

"You don't look like a soulless killer, just a walking bandage," Akisuki joked as the fishing group returned with about a dozen fish.

* * *

"Sorry for the small load, not too many fish out tonight," Kutana said as she dropped down her basket and sat close to Dosu. Then Hini sat down next to Kutana, and Chokyu sat next to Akisuki. Kurosuki and Gurisuki grabbed the fish, speared, gutted, then cooked the fish. While they listened to the crackling flames, the group sat silent, to Dosu's request, to listen out for the slow moving invaders, only half-way there.

* * *

When the fish were finally ready, Dosu passed them out, one and a third to everyone, as they ate and listened. After biting into his third of a fish, he heard a snapping twig, 20 meters to the west. He motioned to everyone, but they were too occupied on their food. To fool the invader, Dosu returned to eating his fish, one handed. His other hand held a hidden kunai ready to strike his own amplifier. As he finished his fish, he threw the remains in the fire, and the attack began.

* * *

Prepared for this to happen, he hit his amplifier with the kunai, and sent the resulting noise into the first attacker, whose leap towards Akisuki short, and he hit the fire. The flames danced their way onto his clothes, and set him on fire. As he tripped and rolled on his burning clothes, the second attacker ran in, his path on a direct path through an unsuspecting Hini. He threw a kunai at her back, and hit her legs with needles, as she fell to the ground.

* * *

When Chokyu saw this, he rushed the attacker, and leapt into the air. The attacker halted as Chokyu hit just in front of the man, and hit the ground hard. Suddenly, the ground shot the attacker into the air, as Chokyu threw two handfuls of shuriken at him. They hit the man with one on his foot, three in both his arms, two in his chest and back, and one on the side of his head. He sit down with a thud, but flew back up as Chokyu stomped down on the ground. Again, he hurled some shuriken, as five of them hit his scalp, killing him on impact. A rouge shuriken hit his umbrella, and pinned it to him. The air opened the umbrella, and slowly lowered the corpse to the ground, as Aoisuki ran over to the injured Hini.

* * *

The burning attacker had finally put the flames out, but too late, and he lie dead, stark naked (except his wet headband, which remained on his head)and crispy black, as a river of red flow out of his damaged ear. Dosu stood alert in the silence for the final ambusher. A stray leaf gave away his position, but Dosu knew what to do. He turned his back to the noise, as the rest of the group followed; alert to attack whatever came out of the shrubbery. The attacker threw a rock cautiously over their head, and hit down in front of them, engulfing a barrage of weaponry, allowing the man to sneak behind Dosu. Just as he went to slit Dosu's throat, Dosu lifted his left arm up to the kunai, as a familiar voice flowed into the man's ear, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

They tied him up and waited for him to wake up. As the moon started to descend, the dazed man began to regain consciousness. He struggled with the ropes, as he tried to free himself.

* * *

"Now, we have some questions for you. Give us some valid answers, and we'll let you go with minimal damage," said Dosu, as their surrounding circle began to shrink around the man. 


End file.
